ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Red X
Abilities Subject possesses a powerful technological suit developed by Subject:203 Codename:Robin. Certain suit capabilities seem to indicate that the basic technology was copied from a highly experimental 'Batsuit' in secret development at Wayne Industries. How access could have been attained is currently unknown. All Xenothium based technology comes from an unknown source, though Subject:7721:Codename:Dr Chang is the foremost expert on Xenothium research in the world, indicating a possible source. The 'Red X' suit possesses a wide array of offensive and defensive systems (For a full description, read the technical report submitted by Subject:203). Most notable of these are a wide array of projectile weapons, short duration invisibility and short range teleportation. The suit also provides enhancements to strength, and is up armoured to resist most small arms. The wearer of the Red X suit possesses talent for the martial arts, and was described by Subject:203 to be 'likely around a Class 5, maybe low end Class 6 martial artist'. Red X Suit Technical Report The Red X's suit was specifically designed to beat each of the Titans. Suit: Suit is made of a Nomex/Kevlar weave and features armor plates of kevlar or titanium hidden under top layer. Suit has an electronic cooling system. The suit is also fitted with an invisibility or cloaking device, and a teleportation device. Mask: Contains Starlight lenses, comm gear, multi-setting voice changer, and NBC-Grade air filter. Skull-plate is a solid carbon fiber piece. Now includes scanning sensors. Belt: A mini Xynothium core tucked into the buckle provides ample power for the suit as well as Red X’s “Disapearing Act” which seems to be a short ranged teleporter. Belt also contains multiple storage compartments running it’s length. One compartment adjacent to the buckle contains a computer to monitor the xynothium core and keep it as stable as possible. Cape: Made of a Nomex/Kevlar can be used as a parachute to slow descents features expanding elastic zones to increase its surface area when used as a parachute. Gauntlet: Red X’s gauntlets contain two rows of compartments to hold weapons or compact emergency tools. Compartments are protected and disguised as part of the gloves. Gloves: The palm and backhand of each glove features an activation or launch port for various types of weapons. Weapons are dispersed from belt or gauntlets prior. The palms of his gloves can form x-shaped (possibly nano-moleculary created) manifestations which can act as shuriken, wrist-mounted blades, restraints (by constriction or adhesion), timed explosives, instant openings, or any other conceivable function. Exploitable Weaknesses Despite Subject:203's assertions that 'I don't believe that she is a serious threat', analysis of Red X's martial ability and unpredictable weapon systems make her a dangerous opponent. The subject's main weakness is her suit's dependence upon the rare element Xenothium. Depending on belligerence, two scenarios provide the best possibility for capturing/eliminating Red X. A harrying action, forcing Red X to expend her fuel cells would quickly deprive her of the bulk of her unique abilities, rendering her capture a simple task. Special note – due to the subjects skills in infiltration and espionage (see: break in of Titan's Tower to steal Red X suit), in combination with the stealth and evasion systems of the suit, this tactic is best enacted by a team of operatives possessing extreme sensory or tracking skills. If the Subject proves too dangerous to capture, a properly tuned vibratory wave pulse could be used to detonate the Xenothium in the subject's suit, terminating the threat. **Special note – Xenothium is highly unstable. Do not use this alternative in a population center and maintain extreme distance as the matter to energy conversion of Xenothium is highly efficient. Personality Positive and Negative are natural aspects of reality, as are equal and opposite forces of every kind and nature. The same is true of Spirituality and Magic…however, there is one fundamental error that many people make when they invoke this analysis. Positive and negative energy are complimentary, they do not work in opposition to one another. They balance in harmony with the nature of all things. The mistake people often make is to assume that the Negative is Evil, which most definitely is not the case. Evil is imbalance, it is inherently destructive, disharmonious and hostile to all life. When the Positive and Negative sides of reality are out of balance and turned inwardly in a destructive way the result is a cancer that attacks the very nature of harmony itself. Like a cancer it erodes the form and structure of its surroundings, tearing apart the unity of forces to create anarchy and opposition. Evil is not a part of nature, it is a violation of nature itself, and so it must always be regarded as the enemy of all life. This is the distinction between Killing and Murder one is a necessary action and the other is unnecessary and creates imbalance. You know in your heart what the nature of evil truly is…it is excessive, compulsive, destructive and violates the Way of nature. There is a force that we call The Opposition, or Adversary, that stands against the Way of Nature. It IS opposition, so the way to defeat it is not to oppose, but to balance. Evil thrives because men believe in its power, accede to its lure, its temptation, the belief that it is powerful when it is not. The only way to truly oppose evil is not to give into disharmony, to find the way of balancing opposites and reconciling extreme positions with temperance and moderation. Imagine that you can project positive or negative ions with your mind. Naturally these ions come from within you, so when you cast out the positive ions you are left with the negative. Also keep in mind that for every positive ion you cast out it combines with a negative to form a balance. The more positive energy you put out, the less negative surrounds you, while the negative inside you becomes polarized by the surrounding positive energy so that you soon become attuned to your surroundings. Eventually you will achieve a state in which all the Positive Energy outside will achieve a balance with the negative energy inside you and you will be in harmony with the universe. Practice this for every day of your life and very soon you will become a magnet for stability, and no evil will be able to touch you. Because the balance repels the imbalance…or destroys it? The power of positive thinking can overcome evil as imbalance poisons its surroundings, so too does harmony restore the balance, this is The reason Kasumi is always so calm she is a rare and gentle creature who brings harmony and stability out of the anarchy of her surroundings. However this means that she contains a lot of negative energy inside herself. While she appears happy such happiness has a price. Kasumi sees the good in everyone, she looks beyond the chaos and opposition to see the harmony that underlies your existence. The negative polarity is balanced in her environment through the things she does as a daily routine. The housework, the cooking and cleaning, the thousand little chores that the everyone depended on her to perform …would you not call these essentially negative actions?” While Kasumi enjoyed doing the work she did them as the cost of her own personal life. Indeed she is happy, and yet no one ever truly appreciated the coast of that happiness. We all have the power to project positive thoughts upon our environs, but in Kasumi’s case she puts out enough positive energy to dampen a Nuclear reactor. Black Blood’s manipulation of her mind through that harmony out of whack. While it didn’t destroy the positive blanket she creates by her presence he damaged it enough that it affected the core of Kasumi’s being until balance was restored creating a few changes in the overall dynamic. Thus the Red X persona was created which less of actual split personality and more of an outlet to express the new negativity that has effected her being. History The subject's history is only half known. Created by Subject:203:Codename:Robin, the Red X suit was used in a gambit to curry the favour of Subject:2101:Codename: Deathstroke the Terminator, in an attempt to learn the details of a plot concerning the theft of three top secret computer processors. Despite deceiving his allies and completing the thefts, the ploy failed. After the ensuing battle, the Red X suit was sealed inside the behind a state of the art security system. It was not until some months later, when a daring raid on Titans Tower, perpetrated by an unknown criminal, very nearly succeeded in stealing the Red X suit... only to reveal that it had been previously stolen in a completely undocumented and undetected theft. The nature of this prior theft left very few clues as to the perpetrator, except that it was believed to have been a member of the now defunct . At that time, it was theorized that the most likely culprit was Subject:9782:Codename:Nabiki Tendo (Current whereabouts unknown – latest sighting occurred in ) This theory was later questioned during a successful heist of one of the world's only Xenothium storehouses. Again, Red X perpetrated a heist, quickly followed by another, as Subject:7721 initiated a similar heist to take advantage of Red X's successful infiltration. An battle ensued, in which Red X assisted Subject:203 and Subject:9779 in defeating Subject:7721's plot to use the stolen Xenothium to power a Disintigrator Ray to destroy . Though her identity is still unknown, Robin and the other Titans are highly dubious of the idea of Nabiki Tendo wearing the Red X suit. Further analysis is required Current Threat Level C Personal Note Unfortunately, there isn't much to say here... at least, nothing good. 'Red X' was one of the darker chapters of Robin's career. Even his forced apprenticeship beneath Slade was just that: forced. When Robin chose to wear the Red X costume, when he chose to become a criminal to catch one, he crossed a very, very fine line. I can't fault his intentions, as they were as noble as always, and yet... Though it is not a concern for myself, I cannot imagine the reaction of his team mates when they discovered the deception, the deception he had perpetrated upon them, couldn't have been easy for him to handle. He is still so very young... And now this? To have one of his greatest failings thrown back in his face like this? Honestly, I don't think I could have been more surprised with the lack of concern Robin demonstrated when he reported the entire situation to me. We know absolutely nothing about this new Red X, aside from the fact that she seems to have no qualms about attacking heroes or villains alike. So flippantly allowing her to gallivant around with the equivalent of a WMD strapped to her waist is not something I endorse. The only saving grace of this entire affair is the near complete lack of Red X activity since her disappearance from Professor Chang's observatory. It has curtailed my own, personal, hunt for her and that suit, but frankly if she is disinclined to use it, then we can all sleep better at night. Further analysis required indeed...